


kohnnie

by hloveslou



Category: My Digital Escape (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hloveslou/pseuds/hloveslou
Summary: i might have a little...thing for johnnie? i mean, it’s only like a platonic crush and after joking about kohnnie for so long, it’s hard not to feel something. but johnnies straight. he’s always made it clear on camera that he’s not into kohnnie as much as i am.
Relationships: Johnnie Guilbert/Kyle David Hall





	kohnnie

**Author's Note:**

> slight trigger warning for eating disorders and maybe consent? i stopped writing johnnies character as drunk like half way through so, eh.

aughhh  
i yawned and groaned annoyedly from the constant stiffness in my neck before rubbing the chill bumps on my arms and forcing my eyes open just enough in the dark room to see that my duvet had fallen off the couch.  
the denim of my jeans scratched my legs uncomfortably as i reached to my right to get the thin blanket off the ground.  
i covered up and pulled my skinny jeans off to throw them somewhere next to me. closing my eyes again, i cuddled into the blanket with a small sigh realizing that i probably wouldn't fall back asleep.  
the couch in johnnies apartment was.. well it was okay but definitely too small to sleep on as i had to curl up to keep my legs from hanging off the edge.  
it's been a few weeks since i flew into LA so we could all film for the collab channel and i haven't slept an entire night since then. sometimes it's because everyone is up playing video games or filming and other times my mind just wouldn't let me sleep.  
it was pretty quiet so it was safe to assume everyone was asleep. i got off the couch and got some sweatpants out of my suitcase just incase someone came out here.  
i know i take my pants off a lot for videos but that's different. i feel like i have to force myself to be entertaining on camera or i'll be uninteresting. it's a heightened persona i take on to make myself seem more confident.  
not that it's all fake but it's hard to keep it up 24/7 when i barely have the energy.  
i glance at the bright time display as i walk by the oven. 4am. huh. not like i haven't stayed up this late before.. whatever.  
my body shivers as i open the door to scan the fridge for something i can get down. there's one snowberry peace tea left in the drawer and i grab it. yum yummy. now, should i eat something or wait? probably should eat.  
i haven't had much today, yesterday technically, and i know that i should be eating more. it's just hard to break the pattern. i'm trying.  
BOOM. i turned to see where the noise came from and i saw a black mop of hair face first sprawled out on the hardwood flooring of the hallway.  
"johnnie?"  
i whisper with furrowed brows in his direction. he giggles to himself and looks up at me with an amused expression  
"hey kyle!" he exclaims loudly and immediately i shush him "johnnie you have to be quiet, everyone's sleeping."  
he kicks his legs, still on the floor, and whines "ughhh. who's sleepin kyle? ya know what? i don't even care. nu huh." he shakes his head and my furrowed brows relax in realization. he's drunk.. fuck that's annoying. he's gonna wake everyone up too. "johnnie-"  
"kyle! come help me up- woah i'm dizzy" he stumbles trying to stand and i get up from my seat. "are you seriously drunk right now? what happened" i hold my hand out to him and he takes it and grabs onto my other arm to pull himself up.  
"hey kyle whatyer you talkin about i'm not drunk who's drunk are you?" his words are slurred and he stares at me with dilated pupils covering his blue eyes.  
his hand is gripping my arm still to steady himself and he gives me a blank look waiting for me to respond then he pulls his other arm around my neck giggling again. he already forgot what we were talking about obviously. "woah there buddy. how much did you drink? you're never this bold." i tried to play off my embarrassment but it didn't really matter as he would likely not remember any of this in the morning.  
he smirked up at me and laughed before stating "babeee i'm always like this. what do you mean" he pinched my cheeks and giggled again.  
i pulled myself out of his clutch and with a sigh walked towards the couch, johnnie stumbling eagerly to follow me. i sat down on the couch and became conscious of the pounding in my head. fuck. i might have a little...thing for johnnie?  
i mean, it's only like a platonic crush and after joking about kohnnie for so long, it's hard not to feel something. but johnnies straight. he's always made it clear on camera that he's not into kohnnie as much as i am. he rolls with the joke but i'm pretty sure he likes alex. this is just weird.  
"kyleeeee" johnnie stood over me, his small hands on my knees, and started climbing on my lap while humming a familiar tune. i felt my face heat up and i stayed frozen in shock as his legs encompassed either side of mine and suddenly the face of my best friend was inches away from my own.  
"what's going on johnnie. seriously" i asked in what i hoped was an unwavering voice. johnnie pouted and his metal lip rings stuck out. "i thought you wanted this." he said in a small voice and my breath caught in my throat.  
i blinked at him and opened my mouth for no words to come out then shook my head and said annoyedly, "i thought you and alex had something going on. you told me you liked her."  
the feeling in my chest kept getting heavier and i wished i could've just pushed all of this aside but johnnies making things difficult for no apparent reason.  
"i-i" johnnie stuttered nervously and looked down with a frown. "i don't know. me and alex have.. something going on but-" he paused taking a shallow breath and looked up meeting my gaze before continuing. "i thought you liked me, i mean.. kohnnie, right? alex has never stopped you before, why do you care now? it's not like she was my first choice anyway. you know that."  
i raised an eyebrow and said, "yeah. leda was your first choice, not me. you don't even like guys johnnie. hell, i don't either. kohnnie is just a little joke that bryan tells us to play up because it gets us views." i finished with a breath and johnnies eyes never left mine. his gaze went down for a few seconds then he met my eyes again his lips turning upwards in a smirk and he lifted a cold hand to my neck and leaned into me so close i could feel his warm breath before whispering "if you don't like me then why did your pulse just get faster hmm?" he shifted his weight forward on my lap and put his other hand on my thigh. i stuttered with a blush and averted my eyes, trying to calm myself down so i could form a coherent response.  
"hu!" i gasped as i felt the freezing metal of johnnies lip rings on my neck and he bit down before liking a stripe over the area. "johnnie-" i turned my head away and squeezed his leg as he started to suck a hickey just below my jaw. "fuck." i said breathlessly with a short laugh and ran my fingers through his messy hair, giving a short tug. "'mm-" he looked up at me having to catch his breath before tilting his head impatiently, "are you gonna kiss me or not."  
i studied his expression and decided fuck it. he's practically begging me and it's not like i don't want to. i cupped his jaw with my thumb holding his chin and leaned forward closing my eyes. my lips met his and he wrapped his arms around my neck, kissing back eagerly. i bit onto his lip ring and pulled with my teeth. he gasped and when i let go we both look at each other stupidly giddy.  
"that good enough for you babe?" i asked jokingly and he scoffed defiantly, "yeah..whatever." i looked at the blushing boy on my lap knowingly and said confidently, "don't worry about your bad boy-i hate kohnnie-rep. i won't tell anyone about this."


End file.
